


Fanvid--Supernatural (W.I.T.C.H.)

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [34]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A W.I.T.C.H. fanvid featuring Will Vandom and Caleb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Supernatural (W.I.T.C.H.)

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube Account. It says "A Sailor Sister production" because Lisa, my sister, and I started it together, but then I ended up finishing it, lol. This video features Will and Caleb, my OTP from W.I.T.C.H.! The song "Supernatural" is performed by B*Tween, and is a song from the promotion of the Avalon: Web of Magic book series.  
> If you love Will and Caleb, feel free to check out my site dedicated to them: http://rose-maginifique.net/willcaleb


End file.
